Bached
"Bached" is the twenty-eighth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Lovelace *Sven (minor) *Carmen (minor) *Bach *Bryan the Beach Master *Shane *Darren *Wayne the Challenger (the main antagonist) *Leopard Seal (secondary antagonist) *Van the Elephant Seal Elder *The Elders (Elephant Seals) *King *Hugh (minor) *Erik (minor) *Gloria (minor) *Kid Carlos (mentioned) *Roy the Elder (mentioned) Transcript (In Penguin-Land) *Gloria: Hey Mumble, what are you packing for? *Mumble: I am packing to go to Adelie-Land to visit Ramón. *Gloria: So? What's in the bag? *Mumble: My soda, three fishes, and a map. *Erik: Dad, when will you come back? *Mumble: Soon, i have to go. *Erik: Bye dad. *Mumble: See you for a little while. (In Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: The world is finally saved again from Kid Carlos, we can relax once again. (Sven appear to give some news to Lovelace) *Sven: Lovelace. *Lovelace: Sven, why are you here? *Sven: In Elephant Seal Land, there is a elephant seal that want to see you, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Lovelace: What about Mumble? *Sven: Mumble too. He's coming to go with you to Elephant Seal Land. *Lovelace: Sure. *Hugh: What is going on? *Lovelace: I will be leaving to go off to Elephant Seal Land. *Hugh: Sir, you take care of everything you have. (Mumble appears) *Mumble: Hi Lovelace. *Sven: Um.....Mumble, you will be going on a trip to Elephant Seal Land. *Mumble: Why? *Sven: Someone wants to see you there. *Carmen: So? What is the point of your adventure? *Lovelace: Who is the person we will meet? *Sven: You will meet a elephant seal named Bach. *Lovelace: Bach? *Mumble: That's him. I remember seeing him while going to the Forbidden Shore. *Ramón: Listen amigo. We are off to go. Elephant Seal Land is a mile away from home. *Raul: Yeah, our adventure will be a good one than last time. *Mumble: So many adventures that we can go to. *Nestor: Yeah tallboy, we keep up the good work. *Lovelace: Let's go. It is not a field trip, it's a real trip. *Raul: Alright. *Rinaldo: Not another adventure. *Lombardo: It's okay Rinaldo. It's not that long. *Rinaldo: I hate adventuring. *Ramón: Bye Carmen! *Carmen: Ciao Ramón. (In Elephant Seal Land) *Lovelace: There we are. *Mumble: Man, i miss going there. *Nestor: Yeah, even the fun that we got here. *Mumble: Now, did Sven tell us to see Bryan? *Bach: Nope, it's me Bach. *Mumble: What? *Bach: Yes, that puffin told me to visit you. Remember? *Mumble: Yes. *Bach: Welcome to Elephant Seal Land. *Raul: Used to be called Elephant Seal Beach. *Bach: That's right. We are off to go. *Mumble: And have some fun. (In Elephant Seal Beach) *Bach: There we are, i called it fun. *Mumble: Fun yeah. *Ramón: So Bach, what can we do? *Bach: There was a elephant seal named Wayne and he wanted a rematch with Bryan. *Mumble: Bryan the Beachmaster? *Lovelace: It's him. *Bach: Yes, both of them are fighting to be the leader of Elephant Seal Land, but Van is the true leader here. *Mumble: Cool. *Raul: I never met him before. *Nestor: Me either. *Bach: So Boys? What can i do for you? *Lovelace: Wanna swim with us? *Bach: No, i'm a bit old to swim. One of my friends don't like going to the water. *Mumble: You know that some of the seals can kill us. *Bach: Even leopard seals. *Ramón: Creepy than ever. *Bryan: Bach! *Bach: Bryan! *Bryan: Bach, i found you. *Bach: And your kids? *Bryan: This is Shane and Darren. *Shane: Hi. *Darren: Nice to meet you. *Bach: Nice to meet you too. *Lovelace: This is a life of time. (Meanwhile far, Wayne was watching them) *Wayne: This time, i will defeat Bryan and Bach. (10 minutes later at Elephant Seal Land) *Mumble: Nice looking home Bach. *Bach: This is where i live. *Ramón: And your bed? *Bach: Yes, this is where i sleep. *Raul: Nice bunky one. *Bach: Thanks by the way. *Ramón: This is comfortable there. *Mumble: Now that i got the stuff ready. We can move on to one of our greatest adventures. *Bach: You go on mate. *Lovelace: We will be your slave. *Bach: Thanks Lovelace. *Raul: Everyone here is a slave. *Mumble: Leave my stuff here. Nobody will touch it. *Ramón: I know, nobody will touch it. *Mumble: Good times, good friends. (Outside) *Mumble: Hey Bach, want to go to the beach with us? *Bach: No, i'm a bit okay, you guys can stick with Lovelace while i stick by myself. *Mumble: Okay, we will be over here at the water. *Bach: Sure bet Mumble. (Mumble and his friends set off to the beach while Bach goes by himself) *Bach: What a lucky deal. (Wayne sneaked towards Bach) *Wayne: HEY! *Bach: What the? *Wayne: You there, wanna stop Bryan for me? *Bach: What? He's my friend. *Wayne: I don't care about your friend. I care about you! *Bach: What? What about Mumble? *Wayne: Who cares about him. I can do whatever i want because, i am the BOSS! *Bach: You can't stop me. *Wayne: Tell me what your feeling? *Bach: You know, the beachmasters are very strong and i can't stop them. *Wayne: Or sure you can. All you gonna do is beat them. *Bach: Beat them? *Wayne: Yes, i will show you how to get mad. *singing* When your tummy feels all sticky and hot Like it's filled with bubbly goo And those fuzzy, buzzy things inside your head Make you sad and blue Don't go around pretending That there's nothing wrong with you When you feel that prickly ick-ily thing Do what the three horns do *Bach: What do we do? *Wayne: We get m-m-m-m-m-mad. *Bach: How do you do that? *Wayne: First, make your face all squinty and scary Don't raise up your head Hold your breath until you're blue *Bach: *inhades* *Wayne: And make your eyes turn red. *Bach: *exhales* *Wayne: Squint your face up Wrinkle your nose Like you just smelled something bad Turn your smiley face upside-down That's the way you look When you're mad Now, put your fins on your hips shoulders back Stomp your feet in the dirt Kick some ice... *Bach: Ow! *Wayne: But not too hard. *Bach: It really hurt. *Wayne: You want to defeat Bryan the Beachmaster? *Bach: Yes. *Wayne: We will do it together. *Bach: Let's do it. *Wayne: And when you're really Really, really really mad and you've got to let out some steam Take a deep breath *Bach: *inhales* *Wayne: Throw back your head Stand on your fins And SCRE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EAM!!!!! (Scene changes to King) *King: Oh, he's being mad like all the time. (Scene switch back to Wayne still screaming as she finishes as the song ends) *Wayne: See? *Bach: Yes. *Wayne: Good. Tomorrow, we will beat Bryan and be the king of Elephant Seal Land. *Bach: Good deal, what about Mumble? *Wayne: Forget Mumble, we can do whatever we want. *Bach: I do what i wanted to do. *Wayne: You bet. (Meanwhile at the beach) *Mumble: Hahahahahahahahaha. The beach is sure fun. *Lovelace: Chickhood give me the memories. *Raul: Me too. *Ramón: Me three. *Rinaldo: Sand? More like dirty snow. *Nestor: It is snow. *Rinaldo: I know. It's all over my feet. *Lombardo: Clean it up. *Rinaldo: I did. It's nothing like a good day to me. *Mumble: Good days always happen. *Lovelace: I know Mumble. *Raul: You know the way it could look. *Ramón: Yeah, everyone out of the pool. *Mumble: It is a hard time doing it. *Lovelace: Yeah. (At night) *Mumble: Bach hasn't return for hours? *Lovelace: Forget about him. Let's all go to sleep. *Mumble: Tomorrow, it will be a good day. *Ramón: Good night everyone. *Mumble: Good night. (The next day) *Mumble: There is a elephant seal match going on. *Lovelace: Come on, we want to see Bach going againist Bryan. *Raul: This is pretty cool. *Ramón: What? He's Mumble's friend. *Lovelace: I don't care, come on, let's see the fight. (Mumble and his friends left the cave and see a fight coming up with Bach and Bryan) *Wayne: Bach, you will win this. *Bach: I know. *Bryan: Why are you in Wayne's side. *Bach: Because, i wanted to. It's the change of my life. *Shane: You don't have to listen to him. *Darren: Yeah, he's very mean. *Bach: No! Nothing there is trouble. *Wayne: Come on Wayne. Fight this guy. *Bryan: Bach, you don't have to do this. *Bach: I'm sorry, i had do. *King: Ladies and gentleseals. Welcoeme to the elephant seal fight! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: No! Not two of my friends. *Ramón: Just leave it alone. *King: Everyone is going to be fine. Our battle is on the hill. We are prepared for it. One. Two. THREE!!! (Bach and Bryan start fighting) *Mumble: No! *Wayne: Yes! (Bach push Bryan down) *Bryan: Hey, i got some of this. (Bryan push Bach back) *Bach: Hey! *Wayne: Get him buddy! (Bach moved Bryan to the ground) *Bryan: *growls* *Shane: Come on dad, you can do it. *Van: Give it a try. (Bryan roars back at the battle and fight Bach) *Wayne: Bach, Now! (Bach defeated Bryan) *Mumble: No! What is wrong with you? *Wayne: Ha, ha, ha. *Bryan: *growls* You can deal about that. *Bach: What? I'm just trying to be mad. *Wayne: It's working. You go boy. *Mumble: No! Don't listen to him. (Bach hit the penguins to the other side) *Mumble: No. *Lovelace: Friend? *Ramón: His family left him alone. Then what happen? *Raul: He's in Wayne's side. *Mumble: I didn't started this. You did. *Lovelace: Not me. *Ramón: This is getting worse. *Mumble: I have to stop this fight. *Lovelace: Mumble no! *Mumble: We can't do it together. We lost everything from friendship. (A leopard seal growls to eat the penguins) *Mumble: Who cares? Leave the- (A leopard seal shows up) *Mumble: Aaah! *Lovelace: Leopard seal! (A leopard seal started to attack the penguins) *Bryan: No! (Bryan leave the fight to save Mumble and his friends) *Bach: We're not done. (Bryan shows up, fighting the leopard seal) *Leopard Seal: *growls* *Bryan: Hey, want to fight? *Leopard Seal: You sure bet. (Bryan started to fight the leopard seal) *Van: Our fight is paused for sure. *Wayne: HEY! THIS IS MY BEACH! *Bach: This beach is mine. *Wayne: No. This beach owns me. *Van: I ruled there. *Bach: We have to help! *Wayne: Why don't you continue the fight! *Bach: No i won't! (Bach pushed Wayne to another side and joined with the penguins on defeating the leopard seal) *Bryan: I thought you hate me? *Bach: No, i will join you to stop the seal. (Bach kick the leopard seal as the seal fights Bryan) *Bach: Mumble, do something! *Mumble: We don't know how. Kick him! (Bach kick the leopard seal to the water) *Wayne: That's it, you're- (Bryan pushed Wayne to the wall of the mountain) *Wayne: No, why you. *Bach: Oh no, we don't have much time. (The leopard seal appeared again) *Bryan: I will stop him! *Shane: Dad! *Bryan: Bach! Protect the kids. *Bach: I will. *Darren: What is daddy doing? *Bach: He will fight the leopard seal attacking us. *Mumble: You go Bryan. (Bryan hit the Leopard Seal's mouth) *Leopard Seal: You can stop me all you want. I'll be back! (The leopard seal returned to the water) *King: We did it. The seal is gone for good. *Van: Yeah, even that monster is trying to kill us. (The elephant seals cheered) *Shane: Daddy, you did it! *Darren: You saved us all. *Bach: Aw. We all did it together. *Bryan: Bach, i'm sorry for everything. *Bach: You know, Mumble helped me to stop the seal. *Bryan: He's the little one. *Mumble: Hey. *Bryan: I know what you're thinking. *Mumble *laughed* *Ramón: We are ready to leave. *Raul: Come on, our home is far from there. *Mumble: No, he has something to say. *King: Well, guys. We have a lesson. You know when the land was first created. It was a beach. *singing* "Everyone wants to be important Everyone wants to be heard Everyone wants to be the center of the Great 'Guin Where friends are hanging on your every word No matter how close you are to an egg Or how old you grow to be Everybody needs somebody to listen even somebody like me" *Ramón: Everyone wants to be respected. *Raul: Everyone wants to be liked *Nestor: Whether you had, something you know. *Lomabardo: Or the tree that is gone. *Rinaldo: Or the home Roy had. (Everyone stayed in a group together as a herd) "When you want to be more fascinating You may say things that aren't quite true Everyone's tempted to fib sometimes" *Bryan: Even someone good like you. *Chours: We want folks to admire us. We want someone to care. *Bach: We want to make a difference. *Van: And to know that others know we're there. *King: *singing* "But everyone has their own importance That is what I've come to see" Everyone has their own special place" *Lovelace: In the snow. *Shane: In the land. *Darren: In the family. *King: *singing* "Respect's not a thing you can make someone give you It's something you have to earn Who would've thought after all this time There were more things I had to learn" *Wayne: Sorry for everything. Bach, i'm sorry. *Bach: I know. It would never happen again. *King: And thank you all for clearing the way it was suppose to be. *singing* You're never... too old... to learn. (The song end) *Elder 1: King, that's a good start. *Elder 2: Van, what can we do? *Elder 3: We need to do something. *Van: Let's clean up the place. (Everything was cleaning up as Mumble pack his stuff to go home) *Lovelace: Ready? *Mumble: Yes. *Ramón: Hey Bach. *Bach: Tell me what? *Mumble: We're leaving. *Bach: Okay. Goodbye old friends. *Mumble: Bye! *Bach: Bye bye. (The penguins leave Elephant Seal Land and returned to their homes. Back at Penguin-Land) *Mumble: We sure have quite fun there. *Gloria: Oh Mumble, i thought you didn't return from yesterday. *Erik: Where were you? *Mumble: We sleepover at Bach's home. An old friend. *Gloria: Very nice of you. *Mumble: You sure can. *Erik: It's good to have my daddy back. (Everyone hugged) THE END Trivia *"The Mad Song" from The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze is played, sung by Bach and Wayne. **"The Lesson" is also played from the same film, sung by King. *This is the first Happy Peep episode with only one name. *The episode title is similar to the fanfiction spin-off Bach's Story. *This episode was released during production of "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Gallery Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep